Untouchable, like the distant diamond sky
by mademoiselle-eponinethenardier
Summary: She just couldn't fool herself; she was head over heels in love.  She was just terrified of what people would say. She was terrified of what her parents would say.   But she realised what terrified her most of all; loosing Brittany.


****Author note;** **Hai! I'm new to fanfiction, and thought it seemed like a pretty good place to get my writing and thoughts out.  
>Thank you for taking any time out of your day to look at my story,<br>It means a lot.  
>And if it's not too much to ask, may you please leave a review to let me know your thoughts ?<br>Everything helps, criticism too.  
>Thank you. (: xo<strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**  
>Chapter one- I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why…<br>**

_Untouchable, like a distant diamond sky. I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why. I'm caught up in you; I'm caught up in you… Untouchable, burning brighter than the sun, and when you're close I feel like coming undone._

Santana stirred in her sleep, waking for the third time that night. Frustrated, she balled up her hands and slammed them down onto the mattress, before sitting up-right. In every dream, since that heartbreaking day she confessed her feelings to Brittany in front of her locker, all she could see was Brittany….always just beyond reach. Always just_ untouchable_.  
>She heaved a deep breath before sitting up and encasing her arms around herself in a tight grip. '<em>Keep yourself together Santana<em>!' she mentally scolded herself, before chuckling weakly at how ironic it was… fearing that if she let her arms fall away, she really would fall to pieces there and then. Trying to even her breathing, she stretched her legs out, stood and walked over to her old, worn out window, reaching out to unlock it. Climbing steadily onto the small ledge outside, she then climbed up onto the roof, she'd been doing this ever since she was younger, it had fast become her favourite place….minus the duck park Brittany always insisted they went to. It was the only place she felt she could truly be herself, she could be free.

_**In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream, It's like a million little stars spelling out your name…**__  
><em>  
>It was such a beautiful, clear night, the dark velvet blue sky, surrounded by tiny, twinkling stars, scattered like lost diamonds. Santana slowly laid back, admiring the breath taking view and feeling grateful for the gentle, whispering breeze helping her relax, she needed this to clear her head…But yet again, she found her thoughts drifting to the beautiful, bubbly blonde, realising fondly, that her smile would even put the stars to shame. Santana found that lately, all her thoughts had been travelling back to Brittany…and even more so, their 'relationship'. She could put on her 'head bitch in charge' act at school and Glee club, hell, she could even do it at home, but she couldn't fool herself; she was head over heels in love with the girl. She was just terrified of what people would say, both to her face and behind her back. She was terrified of what her parents would say.<p>

But she realised what terrified her most of all; losing Brittany

Walking without her usual confidence into the choir room, Santana ducked her head when she saw Brittany waiting patiently, like she had promised.  
>"You're here…" Santana breathed out, more to herself than to anyone else. Brittany tilted her head to one side slightly, a confused look etching onto her features. "Of course, San. Why wouldn't I be?" she replied, a slight nervous tone to her voice. Santana hesitantly shrugged, turning to signal Brad to begin playing. Closing her eyes she heaved a deep sigh, before her brown eyes pleaded to Brittany; "Just…Just listen, okay?" She spoke gently, knowing Brittany would do, simply because Santana had asked. Closing her eyes again, she began to sing- pouring her heart into it.<p>

Bringing herself to open her eyes, chocolate met inquisitive sea-blue, and Santana swore she saw tears…or her own tears clouding her vision? It wasn't until Brittany sniffed softly, that she realised she too was crying. She threw all of her emotion into the verses, really separating from her head bitch in charge act. Brittany half smiled, the tears glistening in her eyes as one slowly ran down her cheek.  
><em><strong>You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together. Come on, come on… Little taste of Heaven<strong>_

Finishing the song, Santana closed her eyes and breathed gently, proud of herself for doing it, yet ashamed that she couldn't do it in front of the Glee club. When would she be ready? How would she know? She reached up to wipe her cheeks dry from the lost tears, and turned her head to smile gratefully at Brad as he left the room with a hidden smile, sensing the two needed a moment.  
>Brittany had the biggest grin on her face, proudly admiring Santana, and as she stood up, Santana rushed to embrace her.<br>"I'm so proud, San. So, so proud. You sang that for me?" She whispered, looking deep into her eyes.  
>"For you." Santana replied, a slight blush making its way onto her cheeks.<br>"So…you love me ?" Brittany dared to ask, tilting her head down to tear her eyes away from Santana's, fearing the answer.  
>"Always." Santana whispered, kissing Brittany's cheek lightly and bringing her back into her embrace.<p>

Brittany bit her lip, looking thoughtful for a moment, before looking back at Santana. "Come out." She said suddenly, looking determined. "Come onto my show tonight, and I'll ask you to prom myself. Then when people ask, they'll ask me more instead of you. You'll be safe then." She said, her voice wavering with both confidence and a slight fear. Santana felt her heart pound with bursting love as she bit her lip. Brittany looked uncertain for a moment, once again finding a spot on the floor and turning her gaze to it.  
>"Okay. I will do." Santana said, kicking her fear to the pavement.<br>Santana swore she had never seen Brittany look so beautiful as the moment she literally jumped for joy and spun Santana around, laughing with so much Glee that it made everything worthwhile for Santana.  
>"4 o'clock, please don't be late…please." She pleaded gently, letting Santana down and wrapping her pinky around Santana's, squeezing it.<br>"I'll be there." Santana said, gently and lovingly pushing a piece of Brittany's golden hair behind her ear, before they went to Spanish, pinkys linked.


End file.
